The proposed dissertation research examines the ways in which racial residential segregation impacts the life chances and well-being of African immigrants in the United States and Ireland. The study involves a comparative analysis of residential segregation patterns in Boston and Dublin that utilizes census data, neighborhood observations and in-depth interviews. The research also assesses the underlying mechanisms linking race, residence and disadvantage. Specifically, the research explores how living in residentially segregated neighborhoods affects African immigrants' educational outcomes, employment opportunities, and violence victimization and exposure. The research contributes to the fields of immigration, minority health disparities, neighborhood effects, and comparative race and ethnic relations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]